


Pink and Yellow

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Elena and Vivian shopping for clothes. It goes about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> For bonus challenge 6 at the 2013 summerpornathon: colours.

“Yellow really suits you,” said Vivian. “You’re very lucky, you can get away with yellow. But you need to start wearing more colours.” She flicked through the clothes on the rack.

“I don’t know why I brought you with me,” said Elena. “Sports bras, Viv. We’re looking for sports bras. They’re upstairs.”

“How about this?” Vivian pulled a frighteningly pink dress off the rack.

“I don’t do pink,” said Elena.

“But it really suits you,” said Vivian. “You can so wear pink. Look!” She held the dress up in front of Elena and hustled her to a mirror.

“ _Sports. Bras_ ,” Elena gritted out.


End file.
